Chase, the Werewolf (1)
Okay, okay, okay! I just HAD to do this, besides, Chase gets bitten in this chapter. NOTE I'm not going to post the rest of the story 'till October! Chapter 1: Howling at the Beach Party It has been a couple of weeks since Chase was drained of his Superpowers and when Elsa joined the PAW Patrol. It was now October and Capt'n Turbot was throwing a celebration of the day he got The Flounder. They were all at the beach party and had something to do before the fireworks display. Marshall, Rocky and Tundra were playing volleyball, Elsa, Brownie. Princess and Katie were tanning, Ryder was playing video games on his Pup-Pad, with Rubble and Ruby watching him, and Skye and Chase were going out for a swim. Skye was on the German shepherd's back while he was swimming. Skye: Chase? Chase: Yeah? Skye: The sunset's so beautiful. Chase: Don't tell me you're going to sing Hopelessly Devoted to You, Skye. I just got that song out of my head! Skye:(playfully) I will. Skye looked up. The stars were starting to shine and the fireworks would be starting soon, so Chase swam back to alert Ryder of the time. Skye: I'm going to go play volleyball, Chase. Do you want to join? Chase: Maybe later. I'm going to alert Ryder of the time. Chase walked over to Ryder and tapped him on the shoulder. Chase: It's almost time for the fireworks, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Thanks for keeping track of the time, Chase. Chase: No problem, Ryder sir! I was just doing my- Chase was cut short when an eery howl rang out. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Chase: Ryder, what was that? Ryder: I don't know. Better get your spy gear on, Chase. Just in case. Chase: Super spy Chase, is on the case! And, with that, I ran to the Lookout to get my gear. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) When Chase came back, they launched the fireworks. It was amazing, but the puppy made sure that his Night Vision was on, in case he saw something strange. Chase:(to Ryder) Nothing so far, Ryder sir. But, I'll keep looking. Ryder: Nice work, Chase! Chase: Thanks. As soon as it started, it ended. And everyone went home. Of course Ryder went along with Katie, but that wasn't unusual. He was usually gone with her over hours or days at a time. Chase went to the Lookout, along with the pups, to sleep. But the Spy pup forgot to turn off his Night Vision. Chase: Zzzzzzzzzzzz *Eery howl* Chase's head snapped up and he sprang out of his PupHouse. Chase heard it again. Thath howl he heard at the beach party. He didn't see it, but he heard it. Chase took like five steps away from his PupHouse, then the dog stopped. Chase: Hello? Marshall? Skye? Guys? He heard another howl, but this time, it was behind him. Chase was too scared to turn around, so the frightned pup ran. Chase ran all the way to Farmer Yumi's and hid in the apple orchard forest. Chase's Night Vision was still on, so he could see every hint of movement. He sat down and scratched at his ear. Chase:(thinking) Guess Rocky passed his fleas onto me. Suddenly, and without warning, Chase was ambushed by the creature. Chase was pinned down on his back. The creature snarled. Chase felt its hot, raw animal breath wash over his face. Chase:(in a near yelping voice) Help! Farmer Yumi:(in the distance) Hello? Is someone there? They heard Farmer Yumi's voice. The creature seemed comepletely scared. It snapped its head back to face Chase. It saw the Spy pup's paws clawing at its chest in an attempt to escape. It grabbed Chase's left paw in its mouth and bit down on it. Hard. Chase: *Yelps loudly* Chase watched it run off and he shook his paw. Small dots of blood fell onto the dirt below. Farmer Yumi came out, flashing a flashlight. Farmer Yumi: Chase? What are you doing here? Chase tried to cover his injured paw. Chase: I heard something over here so I came to check it out. That's all. Of course, how would someone believe him that he was ambushed by a howling monster? No one would of course, so Chase limped back to the Lookout. (Bats fly across the screen to change the scene) Chase collasped in his PupHouse and curled himself in a ball. He licked the blood off his paw. Chase: Boy, that hurt! The German shepherd didn't know why it did that, but it did. He didn't think much of it and went back to licking the blood off his paw. As Chase did that, a small pawprint appeared and glowed on the bitten paw. Then it disappeared. Chase didn't know what it ment, but it was strange. Did that creature cause it? The pup didn't know, so he fell asleep, gear still on. (Click here) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Spooky Tails Category:Specials Category:Sequels